Sand Running Out
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Goten sits at a grave of a friend who took him under his wing after a bad fight with the gang. He didn't think the day would come where he would have to say good bye.


****

Arashi: This is an unexpected idea and has no idea how it's going to go. All I know its going to be a companion piece to the upcoming story, "Best Friends forever." I hope you guys will enjoy.

Don't own Dragon Ball, Z or GT because it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I only own a few mention ocs that be featured in my other story.

Summary: Goten sits at a grave of a friend who took him under his wing after a bad fight with the gang. He didn't think the day would come where he would have to say good bye.

* * *

Sand running out

I shake my head as tears pools at the corner of my eyes. How can they understand what I gone through? I stare at the grave before me as I mouth his name, "Neo."

Why did he have to die protecting me from the bullet as my former best friend shouts my name? Trunks his very name pains me. I know he has his girlfriend what's her name but she's no importance. My eyes harden as I touch Neo's grave.

I found my voice just as the rain falls from the dark sky. "Why did you have to die? Don't you see I need you still?"

"Goten." A voice speaks from behind me.

My dark eyes widen at the voice as I turn around to stare at my father. His normal care-free face devoid of emotion gets the tears I held back to fall. I whimper as the pain in my chest deepens as if a knife is cutting though.

He moves towards me whispering, "He didn't want you to get hurt since…"

He stops which left me confuse. I begin to wonder what if like me my dad has a mask up to protect himself. I nod figuring he'll tell me in his own time as I earn a smile which I grew up with. That's one thing I'm glad that my dreams weren't true about. The alternate reality in a world where my dad is dead after sacrificing himself to protect everyone he loves. No one expect my father and a few of my new friends about my ability to have visions to dream-like memories at times.

"Dad you think Neo is happy?" I ask soflty.

He laughs softly before gazing at me replying. "Son if you only know the truth."

This got my attention now. What truth? Is there something about Neo I didn't know about? From the distance I make out several footsteps walking in our direction. My eyes narrow with distaste before placing the mask I develop of the years back on again. Sure enough it had to be the old group I use to hang with.

Krillin shifts his eyes between me and my father then to the others next to him. Vegeta, I notice look rather bored for once and should I dare show a bit of emotion. This got me to mentally laugh. My heart stops at the sight of Trunks as many memories come to my mind before I push them away. How can I love him now? I lost Neo thanks to the gang who was hired by Trunks's former girlfriend, Tanya.

"Is there something you guys want?" I ask not putting much emotion to my voice.

Most of the group flinches at the tone other then Vegeta who seem to have for a few minutes that I caught a proud look. Hm…that is interesting. Probably look into that later on. My dad I could see shakes his head before beckons me to follow him. He walks past them with out gazing at them He calls back to them as I follow close at his heels.

"Leave my son alone."

I smile as the grumbles of the others reach my ears. I glance to the sky in thought for a few minutes before sighing sadly. I never really got to tell Neo good-bye. I didn't realize that night I would have my chance.

* * *

-Dream-

I walk around the empty streets of Jump city wishing I wasn't alone. I didn't bother to panic sensing I'm in one of my dreams. I'm already use to them already. I stare at the moon wishing Neo is by my side staring at it besides me. It didn't take long for me to hear a male's voice calling out to me.

"Goten, wait up!"

My heart stops in my chest as I turn around to see a man a couple inches taller then me with beautiful blue hair that goes to his shoulders and warm honey eyes. I nearly croak out, "Neo."

Neo just smiles at me touching my cheeks. His eyes hold a serious look which I'm not using to. He pulls me in a hug murmuring, "Its alright Goten, I'm here."

At those words I broke down like a big baby. How can't I win this guy help heal me and teach me more things I'm ever grateful for. He lets me be the Saiyan I am inside. I gaze up into his honey eyes pleading helplessly, "Neo why?"

Neo sighs using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away. He answers sadly knowing Trunks need Goten more then he ever could. "I love you Goten. But your heart isn't mine to keep. You belong with him."

My eyes widen at his words getting me more confuse. What did he meant my heart wasn't his? It can't be Trunks can it? I shake my head crying out as he start to leave once more and could feel the pull of me waking up to the real world.

"Neo what do you mean?" I plead helplessly wanting to understand more then he told me.

He smiles answering instead, "Good bye Goten and I'll watch over you."

"Nnnneeeeooooooo!" I shout out tears running down my cheeks.

-Dream ends-

I scream out sitting on the bed shivering at the dream. I heard my father's voice along with my brother after wards.

"Goten."

One word meaning a lot of things though I understood. I gaze at the man who can be my carbon copy if it weren't for the look in his eyes telling his real age.

I couldn't speak when Gohan ask, "What happen?"

I listen as my dad answers getting the others who appear at the door, "Nothing to worry about you guys."

I smile appreciatively at him as he mouths to me. "Night son."

"Night dad," I mutter seeing him smile before leaving me alone in my thoughts.

My heart belongs to him? I already know the answer but do I really need to say it? I shake my head falling back wishing it was me instead of Neo that been buried.

I'm Goten Son in love with my best friend who later on found another to bury the pain in. I'm such a fool and feel guilty about it. I hope the day would come I can truly cherish everything that Neo gave me during the time he took me under his wing.

* * *

**Arashi: This can actually be read on its own though it may help give more information out once I have Best Friends Forever done and uploaded on FF. Hints of Truten and Goten/Oc. Hope you guys enjoy the story. ^^ Please read and review**


End file.
